TREN
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Basada en la cancion Jueves. un Timido Chico que conoce al hombre de su sueños en el asiento de enfrente y a un mundo de distancia. Takao&Kai mi primera historia de esa pareja


Tren

_**************************************************************************_

_Los personajes no son míos, etc etc_

_Esta historia esta basada en la canción de jueves de la oreja de van Gogh, llego a mi maquiavélica mente por casualidad._

La mayoría es narración del protagónico.

"kkkkk" lo que se dice

****************************************************************************

La vida es demasiado aburrida, los días pasan sin nada en particular.

No soy un chico apático o negativo, pero de un tiempo para acá simplemente no vale la pena nada. No entiendo el vacío que cubre mi corazón, en un primer instante pensé que era hambre, después de todo mi hermano mayor siempre me contentaba con dulces pero, desde que él se fue ya no es igual, ni siquiera se me antojan. Mis amigos comenzaron a notar mi cambio, o eso supongo, ya no son tan insistentes conmigo. Ya no salgo como antes con ellos, ni con nadie más. Nada me anima, nada capta mi interés.

"_Tienes que entender que no fue mi __intención"_ cada mañana al despertar escucho esas mismas palabras, revivo el momento, veo como mi hermano se aleja, lo miro separándose de mi dándome la espalda para no regresar, su paso lento pero decidido. El adiós definitivo. Una lágrima escapa dándome a entender que ya es hora de levantarse. Aun no amanece pero ya no soporto mas estar en la cama, desde hace semanas que despierto antes de que el sol se asome, hago algo de ejercicio en el dojo del abuelo, acomodo mi cuarto, desayuno y salgo a la escuela antes de que alguien se levante. Los primeros días que hice esto mi abuelo se sorprendió tanto que pensó que me habían secuestrado. Pero ahora ya se acostumbro.

Camino lento por las calles oscuras, imaginando cada paso que dio mi hermano al abandonarme. Trato de ya no sentir esa opresión en el pecho, pero el recordar me sofoca. Tengo que detenerme por momentos para descansar, escucho tan vividamente las voces, mi mente se llena de recuerdos que quiero olvidar.

"_no es necesario que lo entienda, nunca le ha servido la razón"_ la voz de mi hermano era inconfundible. Al escuchar esas palabras me quede muy quiero escuchando detrás de la puerta de la sala.

"_Para que te esfuerzas"_ estaba discutiendo era obvio, estaba tratando de convencer, quizá a mis padres o al abuelo, no podía escuchar a su interlocutor. En un instante todo se quedo en silencio, las luces se desvanecieron, llegue a la habitación que antes compartíamos. Sintiendo por primera vez la enormidad y el frío.

Al despertar de esa misma noche, la calma que invadía la casa era extraña. A esas horas mi hermano tendría que ya estar entrenando o discutiendo con mi abuelo. Preocupado me puse de pie, corrí sin dirección por la casa tratando de escuchar algo, llegue hasta la puerta principal donde veo unas maletas. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, jamás pensé que en verdad lo haría, no pensé que se fuera de casa dejándome completamente solo.

Apareció por mi espalda, me atrapo entre sus brazos antes de poder girar, presionaba mi cabeza en su pecho tratando inútilmente de contener las lágrimas, que ahora también fluyen por mis mejillas.

"_Siempre amare tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela"_ repitió la frase que yo pronunciaba desde niño cada vez que se iba a entrenar a otro país. Me abrazaba consolándome hasta que lograba calmar mi llanto, pero esta vez era diferente lo supe, lo entendí muy bien. Él comprendió cuando me aferre a sus brazos. Trate torpemente de balbucear algo me sujeto con mas fuerza susurrándome al oído.

"_Entiendo que quieras hablar, pero no digas nada por favor, entiende, me tengo que ir" _

Su abrazo perdía fuerza, su cuerpo se alejaba, mis movimientos eran torpes, quería aferrarme a él, gritarle que no se fuera, que no me dejara.

"_suelta mi mano, por favor."_

¿Cómo me pedía que lo soltara? se iba y mi vida entera con él, no quería soltarlo, convencerlo era la única opción. Di dos pasos quedando de frente, lo tome por la cintura limpiando mi rostro con su playera_,_

"_ya te lo dije, no digas nada, cada palabra aumenta el dolor"_

Aun así no se movió, se quedo completamente quieto hasta que lo solté apenas lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos

"_Te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi, por favor no me detengas, siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir aunque ahora no la tenga"_

Su sonrisa era melancólica, ¿cómo quería que le creyera si sonreía tan forzado? mi amado hermano, mi fuerza, mi todo se iba, me dejaba solo, me dejaba en el vacío y no le importaba, si él se iba ya nada importaría.

"_No pienses __así, mi vida no vale al pena" _ Como si leyera mi mente me levanto, me aferre con mis piernas en torno a su cintura como cuando era más pequeño, me abrazo nuevamente permanecimos así hasta que mi respiración se calmo_, _mi mirada era de suplica y la de él de dolor puro dolor. Sujeto mi barbilla acercándose muy lento, besándome apenas rozando sus labios con los míos. Mi hermano me había besado, era lo mas extraño que podía pasar y sin embargo, sentí una terrible nostalgia y a la vez me alivió. Lo quería, quería tenerlo entre mis brazos para siempre. Pero no fue así. Me bajo de su regazo depositándome en el suelo.

"_recuerdas lo que te dije ayer…__ esta es la ultima cena" _Repetía las ultimas palabras que me había dirigido en la noche, en ese momento no las entendía, pero ahora es como si me hubiera caído un rayo. Me quede inmóvil, mis ojos se llenaba de lagrimas nuevamente nublando mi vista. Cuando logre reaccionar, el estaba en el lumbral de la puerta alejándose, quise gritar, quise correr tras él pero mis piernas no se movían, nada de mi cuerpo se movía un centímetro, tan sólo quería moverme y lo único que pude hacer era mirar como se alejaba, como se perdía en esas estrechas calles, como su espalda me decía que no volvería, mi hermano desaparecería su cuerpo se perdía en la niebla, antes del amanecer justo como ahora me encuentro yo, bajo esta nube de bruma y caminando a la parada del tren.

Han pasado meses desde que me quede solo, convertí mi vida en una rutina inquebrantable, nada me afecta si no tengo que pensar en que hacer, diariamente subo al tren para llegar a la escuela, bajo en la novena estación y camino hasta la clase, llego primero que los demás por lo que no tengo que saludar a nadie, duermo en mi lugar hasta que Max o algún otro de mis compañeros me despierta ya iniciada la lección.

Caminar en las bacías calles antes de la salida del sol es tal escalofriante y tan apacible. No hay nadie con quien encontrarse, nadie que te obligue a fingir, nadie con quien mostrar modales, no hay nada de que preocuparse y eso es exactamente lo más peligroso. La absoluta tranquilidad.

Dormir, o pensar en lo inútil de la vida, ese es el dilema con el que me enfrento a diario. Tomo mi asiento en el tren mirando fijamente los borrones de la ventana, ver a la gente dormir o leer es entretenido, recorro los reflejos deformados de las personas hasta fijarme en una nueva. Mi curiosidad me vence haciéndome girar para ver el asiento esta frente a mi dos lugares a la derecha, el chico esta de espaldas, su cabello, eso fue lo que me llamo la atención. Su cabello es bicolor, parece gris y negro en la parte de abajo, o quizá azul. No se como interpretar ese color. Se mueve inquieto, no sé sí sintió mi mirada, después de todo no eh despegado los ojos de su cabello desde hace algunas estaciones. ¿Algunas estaciones? Miro los letreros del lugar dónde estamos, es la décima estación, me eh pasado y las puertas están apunto de cerrar. Tomo mi mochila y corro hacia la salida, es inevitable pasar a su lado, tan sólo un instante lo miro, su semblante serio, su piel tan blanca, tropiezo torpemente con alguna valija que sostenía entre sus piernas. Logro salir dado tumbos casi quedando atrapado en la puerta, giro para desatorar una parte de mi mochila que quedo prensada. Al fin fuera miro el interior del tren, algunos de los usuarios ríen despertando a otros, mi torpeza es obvia, no puedo evitar mirarlo a él. Sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre y tan brillantes como un rubí, quedo embelezado mirándolos, doy un brinco al escuchar el pitido que indica que el tren avanzará. Ocasionando que de nuevo tropiece por la sorpresa cayendo de espaldas en el anden.

Al fin se ha ido. Respiro con calma, aunque la gente me ve extraño realmente no me importa. Me levanto tan lento como me es posible, aun es muy temprano por lo que la hora es lo menos relevante, sólo es una estación así que tanpoco es demasiado complicado regresar. Pero… pero esos ojos tan intensos mirando, mirándome sólo a mi. Algo tan hermoso, tan fuerte, tan candente mirándome sólo a mi. Y yo haciendo tonterías, todos se rieron. Miro las indicaciones en los túneles para regresar, pero estoy tan avergonzado que es mejor caminar. Es sólo una estación así que no veo problema alguno para llegar a la escuela a pie.

Amaneció muy rápido o es que eh caminado por bastante tiempo con pasos muy lentos y cortos. Llego al salón, la mayoría de mis compañeros ya ha llegado. Los saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y llego a mi lugar.

Todo el día me molestaron con bromas tontas referentes a la hora de mi llegada, trato de ignorarlos, pero al final lo mejor que pude hacer es alejarme. Llegué a casa rápidamente con la esperanza que el día termine. Y que al amanecer puede volver a ver a ese joven.

Una nueva mañana, mi nerviosismo ha terminado, la rutina vuelve y con ella la tranquilidad, hace días que no veo esos ojos. Al siguiente día de nuestro encuentro imploraba no verlo. Y mis deseos se cumplieron, estaba tan nervioso que no me podía mantener quieto, y así pasó durante algunos días, pero hoy comprendí que no volverá, y estoy cómodo con eso. Respiro profundo tratando de dormitar sin pensar en las tonterías de los días anteriores. Ya estoy a punto de dormir cuando las voces de unos chicos inundan todo el vagón. No son molestas o ruidosas, es sólo que nadie habla a esa hora. Nuevamente la curiosidad me obliga a mirarlos. Son unos Dioses, son perfectos, tan atractivos, que los miro con descaro al igual que otros de los ocupantes, al parecer a ellos no les importa en lo mas mínimo las miradas lujuriosa que les dedican.

El primero, un pelirrojo con piel más blanca que la camisa de su uniforme. Su vos es tan profunda y sexy que es imposible o casi, dejar de verlo. A su lado un chico un poco más alto que él, su cabello es tan blanco que las luces lo hacen parecer gris o violeta, lleva la chaqueta del uniforme descubierta, su piel es igual de blanca que el del primer chico. Pero se ve más rudo con cuerpo más robusto. Están de pie rodeando a alguien.

"_Bryan" _reclama el pelirrojo al chico alto. _"no digas nada, si no te hubieras levantado tarde no hubiéramos perdido el otro"_ su voz es encantadora, amenazante pero al mismo tiempo sensual.

"_no me cu__lpes a mi, es ese inútil que insistió en que había olvidado sus libros"_ ahora era el peli-violeta el que se defendía su tono era indiferente aun así aterrador. Fue en ese momento en que mire al tercer chico aquel al que acababan de culpar. Estaba sentado dándome la espalda dos lugares en frente en el pasillo de la derecha. Me tense de inmediato, era inconfundible. El cabello bicolor, la piel. Giraba lentamente para encarar a su acusador

"_nunca les __pedí que me esperaran"_ su voz es aún más melodiosa que las otras dos. Sus ojos, sus hipnóticos ojos rojos, nuestras miradas se cruzan, mis labios se abren tratando de pronunciar palabra. Me paralizo con la boca abierta. Con una mirada más que indiferente regresaron esas hermosas escarlatas al frente.

"_en serio Kai te la estas ganando" _El más alto se veía amenazador pero a Kai-al parecer ese es su nombre- no le importo en lo mas mínimo. Seguí mirándolos sin siquiera parpadear, las estaciones pasaban y simplemente no prestaba atención, un sujeto se sentó justo enfrente obstaculizándome la vista, con enfado giro hacia la ventana. Mi furia desapareció, esa era la octava estación, con precaución me puse de pie y camine a la salida contraria a donde ellos se encontraban. Esta vez salí sin problemas, una vez en el anden camine con paso firme y pero muy lento, no me pude contener y mire apenas de reojo la ventana, él me estaba mirando, a mi directamente, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos una vez mas, sus labios se movieron el mismo tiempo que cerraba los parpados, salí de la hipnosis. El tren avanzaba y yo me quede ahí parado un rato mas su expresión era de total enfado.

Continuaban los días y era lo mismo, algunas veces lo acompañaban sus compañeros, otras iba él solo, me había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que cuando no se presento no sabia que hacer. Ese mismo día me informaron en la escuela que me avanzarían en algunas clases, realmente no me importo en lo mas mínimo, hasta que me informaron en donde impartían esas materias. Cambiaria de campus a partir del lunes.

Llegó el fatídico día, deprimido no describe ni una parte de lo mal que me siento, tengo que ir hasta la onceava estación, no tengo idea de lo que pasará, me siento frustrado. La tristeza me gana, si tan sólo lo supieras. Voy a mi lugar acostumbrado, cuando noto a una persona desconocida sentada en el asiento que ocupas generalmente. Lentamente me coloco en posición, es en la tercera estación subes, miras su lugar ocupado.

Caminas hasta llegar frente a mí, de pronto me miras, te miro y tomas asiento entre un suspiro. Miro tu reflejo en el cristal, tu rostro apacible durmiendo es lo más hermoso que haya visto alguna vez. Estoy tan ensimismado con tu imagen que no noto el tiempo, despiertas de repente, demasiado rápido para mi, notas de inmediato mi mirada, la ignoras y te fijas en el nombre de la estación. Con calma acomodas tu uniforme y un cabello rebelde que se había salido de su sitio. Te pones de pie me diriges una mirada curiosa y caminas a la salida, el tren se detiene te miro salir con calma, miro la estación, ¡es donde bajo!, antes de que se cierren las puertas corro saliendo justo a tiempo, mi torpeza nuevamente es notada por los otros usuarios que me miran, entre ellos tú y…tus amigos que al parecer ya te esperaban algo desesperados.

Mi impericia es constante cuando estas cerca de mí, nadie más lo creería si me viera. Con sentimientos encontrados llego hasta mi nueva escuela. Maravillado de que tu bajaras en la misma estación me mantengo feliz el resto del día y ansío de que llegue el mañana. Tan ansioso que me quedo dormido. Llego corriendo para tomar el tren, agitado y sudoroso entro al vagón, llego a mi asiento tratando de calmarme. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundo hasta que percibo tu esencia, mis orbes se abren de golpe te miro frente a mi, como al día anterior. Nervioso comienzo a temblar. Me calmo un poco viéndote bostezar, mi corazón palpita más rápido pero estoy tan feliz que ya no importa nada más.

Así transcurre la semana, te sientas siempre frente a mí, predomina el silencio. Yo no puedo despegar los ojos de tu reflejo, aun soy demasiado cobarde para mirarte de frente. Algunos días me descubro a mi mismo escogiendo los atuendos con los que me veo mejor. Me siento ridículo al pensar que me visto bien sólo para ti, para alguien que no ha notado siquiera que existo. Pero es obvio yo no soy guapo, o listo, ni siquiera especial y para colmo soy hombre, uno muy torpe, pero… aun así quiero verme mejor para ti.

El camino a mis clases no había sido tan satisfactorio en toda mi vida, de pronto me miras estoy tan sorprendido que te sigo mirando, tus ojos se suavizan, aparto la vista, cierras los ojos. Aprieto los puños, apenas respiro. Una estación después salgo disparado a la puerta a penas se abre salgo corriendo. Durante todo el día no puede dejar de parecer un poseso.

Durante la noche decidí que no controlarías mi vida, me visto como siempre y salgo de la casa con tiempo suficiente, subo al vagón y tomo mi asiento, tú lo haces lo mismo y el camino trascurre, casi hemos llegado y tú sigues durmiendo tan tranquilo, no sé que hacer ¿llamarte? ¿Cómo?, pronunciar tu nombre seria un atrevimiento, pero no despertarte cuando sé a la perfección que bajaras en la misma estación seria descortés. Mi dilema mental tarda tanto que ya casi llegamos. "_K-Kai"_ las palabras se quedan atrapadas en mi garganta, a penas y puedo tartamudear tu nombre, fue suficiente para que abras los ojos. Yo estoy sonrojado y moviendo los labios tratando de articular palabra. Mi cerebro me indica que ya es hora de levantarse pero no puedo.

Es entonces cuando tu gélida mano toma la mía tirando mi cuerpo se pone de pie siguiéndote hasta la puerta, mi pulso esta tan acelerado que tiemblo. Debes de estar pensando que soy un ridículo, me avergüenzo. Salimos al andén, giras hacia mí dejando demasiado cerca nuestros rostros. –_"gracias"-_ me susurras antes de alejarte en dirección a tus amigos. Yo en cambio me quedo ahí un par de minutos más. Pero sabes estando a tu lado la realidad no importa.

Me rio de mi simplesa. Me despierto en la mañana para verte y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del día,. Un par de días después los escuche. No era mi intención pero gritaban, los otros rusos (era obvio que lo eran ya que asistían a la abadía, y nadie mas que los oriundos de Rusia pueden asistir) –"_no entiendo la razón por la que te esperamos-"mencionaba_ uno de ellos

"_jamás les pedí esperar"-_ se defendía Kai.

"_si tomáramos el mismo tren esto no pasaría"_ el pelirrojo intervenía ahora. Siguen su camino y yo me quedo intrigado.

Jamás imagine que llegaría este día, me coloco en la salida listo para correr, él se coloca detrás de mi _"ayer"_ me dice y sé exactamente a que se refiere. Después de analizarlo mucho lo supe, en la tercera estación que es donde él sube, también sale en directo que se detiene hasta la onceava justo donde se baja. Es inútil tomar el normal teniendo la posibilidad de subir al directo.

"_Yo, cada día __elijo este tren"_ el calor sube inevitablemente a mis mejillas, giro instintivamente para verlo en ese momento pasamos por el ultimo tramo que nos da uno segundos de oscuridad., sin haberlo previsto, sus labios se unen con los míos. Al abrirse las puertas me quedo petrificado. Él me beso.

Reacciono justo a tiempo para verlo marcharse con sus amigos. Apenas lo distingo pero se que esta sonriendo. Lo sé.

El mundo se congela. Me bloqueo, Mi corazón reacciona, Me había negado a ser feliz, porque sólo pensaba en ti. Pero ya no puedo hacerlo más. Te debo decir adiós, ya no puedo retenerte más. Dolerá, pero lo intentaré por siempre lo intentaré, una y otra vez. Si me duele aguantaré, no más, Adiós Hermano. Peleare mientras la luna brille en mis espaldas y queden sueños dentro de mi alma, mientras me queden besos en los labios.

Eh fracasado tantas veces que ya estaba harto de continuar. Un nuevo Día comienza y no deje de pensar ni un sólo instante el sabor de sus labios, el toque helado de sus manos. Te adoro, eres como un Dios Griego, Amo toda tu figura, tu belleza, tu soltura y tu indiferencia, o es que ¿aún no te das cuenta de lo que me causas? Nuevamente en el túnel me acercas a tu cuerpo, tu aliento en mi oído me hace estremecer.

"_aun no sé tu nombre"_ y por primera vez siento que puedo vivir _"no lo sé y ya eres el dueño de mi"_

la vida continua, el precio del amor quizá sea el del dolor, pero eh sufrido tantas decepciones que, ¿qué importa una más? Él sigue esperando. Su mirada calida y su voz, adorarlo es poco en comparación con lo que siento, mi nombre, sólo eso nos separa, al pronunciarlo dejaremos de ser desconocidos. Al pronunciarlo dejare de ser yo, para ser de él

"_Tyson"_

*****************************************************

Nota de la autora:

Gracias por leer.

Espero que no se vea demasiado cortado el final, pero mi mente ya no da para más.

Espero sus comentarios (reviews)

Es mi primer trabajo Kai&Takao, sean condescendientes. Lo sé es sorprendente, que yo haga uno de Takao, pero creo que ya le "agarre" el gusto.


End file.
